The Winter Guardian And North's Daughter
by I Use To Be Love Drunk-RA
Summary: Snowlet is North's daughter. What happens when she meets the young and fun-loving Jack Frost? Not to mention falling in love with him. Jack Frost is REALLY cute in this movie.
1. Snow And Jack

Snowlet was not just some girl walking around in a snow covered land. She was North's, Snata Clause, daughter. With blondish-silvery white hair, pale skin, and kind, beautiful, and sparkly green/blue eyes she was beautiful and everyone seemed to admire her. Everyone except Jack. The Guardian of Winter had never met his leaders daughter. Until that day in the summer when he made it snow. All the kids in town were running around and screaming. Snowlet, or Snow, was out too. Jack just didn't know it. Jack was doing a snowball game with a bunch of kids and got ready to hit the last kid standing. He threw it and it hit the kid, after a second the kid fell to the grounding mock death. The young Guardian was about to celebrate when something cold and sect hit e back of his head so hard he stumbled forward. He spun around to come face to face with the smiling girl that looked somewhat close to what he looked like. Well, they both looked like they were obviously associated with winter in some way. "I win," she said in an amused voice and Jack stared for a few moment before standing up at his full height. "That wasn't fair," he said. The girl raised an eyebrow, "Says who?"

The Winter Guardian got closer to her, "Me," he said simply and he saw her smirk, "Well I don't care about some kid in a sweater," she said and before he knew it he was pelted with about a billion snowballs. Snow laughed and motioned for the kids to stop and looked at the Guardian now on the ground. "You okay?" she asked holding out her hand and the immortal teen took it allowing the girl to pull him up. "I'm Snow," the girl said holding out her hand, "I'm Jack," he said taking her hand and she smiled. "So I've heard," she said and before Jack could ask what she meant she had pulled away and ran away with a group of kids her age. Leaving the Winter Guardian wondering who she was.

"That guy was cute," Snow said following her dad throughout the North Pole as he went to check on everything. And check on the Guardians. "Alright Snowlet, I get that your older now and your interested in guys now but please be quiet," he said looking over at his daughter. She laughed and shook her head, "Alright old man," she said and her father glared at her but she didn't seem to notice. North went to the castle and started a chainsaw? Snow wasn't paying attention but heard her father talking and another person respond. She turned around and saw Tooth fluttering in the doorway with a familiar white haired boy standing next to her. "Hey Tooth," Snow said walking over. Once the boy looked at her his eyes grew wide and she smiled at him, "Hi Jack," she said and her father raised an eyebrow. "How do you two know each other?"


	2. Snowball Fight

_ The girl in the snow just stood there, watching the little kids play with a small smile on her face. She wasn't like normal kids. Despite the cold weather all she had on was a blue hoodie and skinny jeans, with no shoes. Her bare feet didn't even touch the snow. The girls blonde hair was so light it looked like a silvery white color and it fell down to her mid back, her skin was pale almost looked white, and her eyes were ice blue, almost expected to look cold and forbidding. Instead they were full of light and playful. No one seemed to notice the girl standing ere and watching all the kids playing in the snow. In fact, no one could see her at all._

_ If anyone could __**really**__ see her there was a problem. No one was suppose to __**see**__ her, unless they were like her. She didn't know how to tell if someone was like her or not, well the first thing is if their like her they could actually see her. The girl leaned against a tree and looked away from the kids for one second, something else catching her eye. A few feet away there was a boy watching with the children, but he was actually talking to one of them. The girl raised an eyebrow and stood up, he must not be like her. But when he yelled at the other kids they didn't seem to hear him, no matter what he yelled or how loud he yelled it. Not until the boy next to him tell him to stop did he really stop. _

_**What's wrong with him**__? She thought watching him._

_ Then the boy saw her, both boys actually. The girl was startled to see that the boy that the kids couldn't hear actually looked like her. Same clothes too. He was just taller, and he was leaning on what looked like a large stick. He stared at her for a moment before giving giving her a quick smile and waved. The girl was taking aback for a moment but waved back, before quickly looking away. She saw the normal boy whisper something in to the pale boys ear and the pale boy shrugged, and she couldn't help but wonder if the pale boy actually __**was**__ like her. Finally the girl had a sense that she should go and the next time the pale boy glanced over her way. She was gone. _

_"How do you know each other?" Snowlet was brought out of her small flashback by her fathers voice._

_ "We met in the park," Snow said looking at Jack and he raised an eyebrow, "Before you pelted me with snowballs," he said. She laughed a little, "I didn't do that, kids did," she said smirking at the older Guardian. He glared at her, but not in a mean way, in a sort of playful way making Snow smile at him. "What?" She asked innocently. "Yeah, Jack. Why are you staring at her?" a voice said and they all looked over to see Seth, the new guardian of Summer. He smirked at Jack and the younger immortal glared at him. "I wasn't staring at her," he said in his own defense, "Yes, you were. You literally had hearts in your eyes," Seth said. Even though it seemed like the winter and the summer Guardian seemed to hate each other, they didn't. They were just like two brothers that loved to poke and tease each other, they knew exactly how to press one another's buttons. "Okay before you two start anything," Snow said rolling her eyes at the two of them and Jack raised an eyebrow. "Noah go help the elves or something," North's daughter said. The summer Guardian rolled his eyes knowing that his friend just wanted him to leave so that he couldn't tease Jack anymore. But he did it anyone. When you got her angry, she was __**very**__, __**very**__ scary._

_ Within the next ten minutes Snow and Jack had been outside and already had about fifty snowball fights. Trying to beat each other over and over. Jack thought that he would just go outside and win and then go back inside but Snow wouldn't just __**let**__ him win. "So I see you two are still together," a voice said laughing and Jack looked around. "Crystal!" Snow yelled throwing a snowball at Tooth's daughter, "Hey! I don't like getting hit in the face by those!" Crystal said quickly stepping out of the way. The two other Guardians rolled their eyes at her, "Aww, you two make such a cute couple," Crystal said looking at them just in time to see Jack lean over and whisper something in Snow's ear making her laugh. "What?!" The two said staring at the fairy's daughter, "What I can't speak my thoughts?" Crystal asked sounding innocent. The two Guardians glanced at each other and shrugged, "I'll just go inside," Crystal said walking away. "What was she talking about?" Jack asked and turned towards Snow just in time to get hit in the face by a snowball. "Alright that's it!" Jack yelled running after Snow as she laughed and ran away from him._


	3. The Time I Dyed Her Hair

It wasn't until North took Bunny, Seth, Crystal and Tooth on a trip to Connecticut to see a child who was wishing with all his heart that someone, the guardians he hoped, would come and meet him.

North had agreed immediately after what happened last Friday in that very same town. Jack stayed at the North Pole as a punishment. Though Jack didn't really understand why, he was the first one to respond to the boy. The first one to go visit the five year old. He had actually taken Snow along with him and visited the boy on the Saturday after the tragedy. The boy, who was named Andy, was so excited Jack thought he would burst. The boy's parents were sleeping so the two guardians had taken him outside and let him play in the snow that Jack made. Snow had showed Andy how she could made a heart shape made out of ice, which Jack provided, without even moving a finger. They continued to play and laugh. Then, all of a sudden, Andy sat up and looked directly at Jack.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The little boy asked pointing over to Snow.

Jack glanced over at the other winter guardian and blushed. Sow had her face tilted to the sky and was twirling around with her arms wide open, a huge smile on her face.

"No," the winter guardian said after a second and raised an eyebrow at the look the little boy gave him.

"Right..."

Jack was about to say something back but he was cut off by a scream that came from the house, "ANDREW GET INSIDE THIS INSTANT!" Andrew's mother yelled.

The little boy sighed and stood up then walked up the back porch steps and to the door before going inside.

Jack turned to Snow.

"Maybe we should get back before-"

"Before what?"

The two white haired teens turned to see one of the two's father standing there dressed in his red jacket and pants, with his boots. His arms crossed over his chest and a disapproving frown on his face. Snow smiled weakly at her dad before hiding behind Jack, who looked at her in surprise then back at the leader of the guardians.

"Before I found out that you two snuck out?" The older guardian asked and the two others gave him a weak smile.

-Present-

"Jack! I'm gonna kill you!"

Jack Frost laughed at his friends angry, but cute, expression as he leaned in the doorway with a small smirk playing on his lips. He couldn't help himself, since the two months he had known Snow he had been good. North had actually called him in to the shop and told him he, Jack Frost, was on the Nice List! Right after that little meeting the winter guardian had been itching to do something bad, something that would put him back on the Naughty List and keep his record. He immediately turned to the ultimate thing to do. Prank North's daughter. So one night he had snuck in to the little house that Snow lived in, because after a hundred years of your daughter begging to have her own house you get her one, and in to the bathroom. Where he put blonde hair dye in his friends shampoo. And his prank had worked. He knew it because standing in front of him was the now-black-haired Snowlet.

"But you look good," Jack said with a playfully flirtatious smile.

Snow glared at him and Jack yelled and took off running as soon as he saw her get up off her bed. The used-to-be-white-haired-girl chased after him as the two yelled impossible and slightly lame threats at each other, back and forth. Finally they were both stopped by one thing. A woman. Dressed in a red dress with a red coat on that had white fur wrapped around the collar and cuffs. Snow groaned as soon as she saw the woman. Jack looked back and forth between the two in confusion.

"Hi Mom," Snow said and Jack could barley even hear her she said it so quietly.

The woman crossed her arms and glared at her daughter disapprovingly, "Snowlet Winter North! What have you done to your beautiful hair?!"

Both Jack and Snow's jaws dropped when the woman accused the female winter guardian of dying her own hair black. If Jack knew anything about Snow, and he did, then he knew that she would never, EVER, do that to her hair. Not even if her life depended on it.

"It wasn't me! It was him!"

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Snow say those six magical words. Blaming the whole thing on him, and turning her mothers wrath to him.

Mrs. Clause turned with fire in her eyes and almost screamed, "Your the one that did this?!"

Jack gulped and nodded slowly then flinched as the lady's anger exploded out wards towards him as she yelled at him. Saying that he would never see Snowlet again, mhhhm good luck with that, and that he was on the Naughty List for the rest of his life, which he was planning to make happen. But he couldn't help but smirk as he watched the mother and daughter walk away, Mrs. Clause still fuming.

He wasn't just on North's Naughty List but he was on Mrs. Clause's Naughty List too. And from what he heard from both Snow and North, it was very hard to get on that list. So, it had turned out wonderful for him at the end of the day.

now all he needed was a time and place for Snow to meet him so they could sneak out.


	4. Can You?

"What's up with you Frostie?" Seth asked wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulder and the Winter guardian glared at him and shrugged his arm off of his shoulder, looking over at Snow. A small smile played on the Summer Guardians lips as he saw what the white haired boy was looking at, well more like who. "So you DO like her!" He said rather loudly and Jack quickly covered his mouth, casting a nervous glance over his shoulder at Snow.

"Hey Jack!"

The two boys jumped in surprise when they heard the younger Guardians cheerful voice right behind them, too busy with arguing to notice that she had walked over and was standing there. Seth smirked at Jack before letting his shirt go since he had grabbed it about ready to punch Jack in the face but Snow had stepped in. After Seth left Jack turned to his friend with a weak smile on his lips.

"Hey Snowlet," the white haired boy said and Snow raised an eyebrow with a small laugh.

"Snowlet? Since when do you, Jack Frost, call me by my full name?" She asked with a brilliant smile. Jack just blushed and looked down at his feet, unable to answer her question. There was a silence between them that was slightly awkward. Thankfully ended by Bunnymund.

"Hey Snow! Your dad wants ya!" The Pooka called walking over to where the two younger Guardians were standing. Snow looked over at him and nodded then looked back at Jack and smiled at him again.

"See you later!" She said and ran off towards the work shop.

Leaving the winter spirit and Easter bunny all alone out in the snow, staring at each other until Bunnymund cracked a sarcastic smile. "Remind me again how you don't have a crush on Snow?" He asked and Jack glared at him knowing that the Pooka was just trying to get under his skin.

"Shut up."

With that Jack Frost walked off in a random direction with Bunnymund yelling after him, "Hey Frostie! The warm and cozy house is the OTHER WAY!"

Snow was sitting on a couch in the 'Globe Room' as she called it as she watched her father observed the rapidly glowing lights disappear, a hand on his chin as he stroked his beard. She sighed as she stood up, looking at the globe with her father. She jumped up, floating in midair, looking at the rest of the globe then down at her dad.

"When did you learn how to fly?" Jack asked as he walked in and saw Snow. North's daughter landed softly on her feet and looked over at him.

"When I was little, I just don't like it so I don't do it a lot," she said simply.

Jack nodded in understanding as he looked at the globe with the the two. Then he noticed that North was becoming extremely worried and glanced over at the mans daughter for an explanation. She just shrugged and glanced over at her father but he didn't notice that the two were even looking at him until ten minutes later. He smiled lightly at the two before rushing out of the Globe Room. Jack looked over at Snow but she had a worried expression on her face that made Jack worry about the Guardians leader.

"Hey Tooth," Jack said an hour later with a smile at the tooth fairy that made her look at him in suspicion.

"What do you want?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her and Jack gave her a smile.

"Can you show me some of Snow's teeth?" Jack asked then rephrased that, "Can you show me some of Snow's memories?"

"Why do you want me to..." Tooth trailed off when she saw the deep blush on the winter spirits cheeks and she smiled in ne'er standing, "Okay," she told him. "But just this once."

Do you guys think it's creepy that Jack wants to see Snow's memories? Or is it cute because he wants to learn more about her past?

Oh! I'm also currently watching the movie on Youtube. I'm up to part four and I must say that I already love the movie, but the user who uploaded it made it a bit blurry at times and it sounds weird at the blurry parts. But it's still a good movie.

I love when you see the Baby Tooth in Jack's hand! It's adorable!


	5. Sunny

Name: Sunny Summers  
Age: 13 (immortal)  
Parents: the guardians of summer  
Crush: Jamie  
Bio: Sunny is Seth's younger sister and has all his powers as one of the Summer Guardians. She's lived with North her entire life and, unlike her brother, can handle a lot of cold weather. She actually likes the snow. But she also likes the sun and summer. She has two bracelets that resemble Bunnymund's but they have a son symbols on them instead of gems. She is the youngest of the guardians, even younger than Jack and Snow. She was thirteen when she became immortal. Jamie was the first person to believe in her, even though she's not an official guardian. She loves Jamie very much and even though he's getting older he still believes in them. She obviously gets excited when they go to visit the boy. Jack occasionally teases her about it. She can fly like Jack and make it colder, by making it less warmer since she can control how warm it is. Jack is like another brother to her and she loves him very much.

* * *

Sunny was very excited, that was obvious to all the guardians. And they all knew why. Today they were going to visit Jamie! It had been a while since they last saw him. Now he was around fourteen years old. He was about Jack's height too. Seth grabbed his little sisters hand and pulled her into the sleigh, watchin as her cat ears twitched in excitment. He didn't know why his sister had cat ears and a tail. But it made her adorable and happy. If Sunny was happy then so was Seth. Jack leaned out of the side of the sleigh, laughing when he was pushed out of it by the wind then easily kept up with it s he flew. Today was a stress free day. They would go to Burgess, make a few more kids believe in them, and just have a fun day.

"Jack! Get back in the sleigh!" Sunny yelled as she reached out to grab the winter spirit.  
"You'll have to catch me," Jack said while laughing as he flew farther away from the sleigh,  
"Thats not fair! You can fly!"  
"So can you!"  
"But I don't like if!"

A sudden lurch of the sleigh made everyone jump, even Sunny. But in the process she was actually pushed out of the sleigh. Tooth and Snow yelled at North to slow down. Jack immediately flew down and caught the smaller guardians in his arms. She was shaking with fear. He made little shying noises as she whimpered with fear and he slowly, careful not to drop her, flew up to the sleigh and sat down with her in it. All the uardians, except North who was driving, crowded around her. Seth took his sister from Jack and held her close. She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him like. Scared animal. Mo one spoke for the rest of the ride there.

Once they got to Burgess Sunny had gotten over falling out of the sleigh, or it seemed like it, and she instantly ran over to a bunch of little kids, who came running towards the sleigh. Jack and Snow got out next, smiling as they did. Jack picked up a familiar little girl.

"Hey Sophie," he said smiling and the little girl smiled widely back.

Sophie ran over to Bunnymund once he got out of the sleigh and the Pooka smiled, patting the little girls head as he knelt down to be closer to her height. Jack and Snow played with all the kids and so did Sunny. Snow skated around on the frozen pond, the one that Jack had fallen into years ago. The other Winter Guardian watched and once she got off he let out the breath he didn't know that he was holding in. They heard Sunny squeal in excitment, a thud, and then laughter. They all knew who it was.

"Jamie!" Jack called with a bright smile as he walked over.  
"Hey Jack!" The now fourteen year old said with a smile.  
"Man, your as tall as me now," the white haired boy said looking up at the other male.

Jamie smiled a bit and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Sunny suddenly jumped on Shi's back and wrapped her arms around his neck girly, hugging him tiger than she ever had, if that was even possible. She seemed happier than ever. Jack laughed at her but then felt something wet and cold hit the back of his head. He spun around and saw Sandy and Snow standing across the pond from him, a mob of kids behind them. Snow smirked playfully at the slightly older guardian, throwing a snowball up in the air before catching it. She paused then threw it at him. This one hit him in the chest. He almost fell back at the force. Jamie laughed seeing the look on his friends face.

"Snowball fight!" He called and ducked behind a pile of snow with Sunny.

Jack threw one at Snow but she easily dodged it. A little kid hit the older winter guardian with a snowball and the white haired boy quickly sought out revenge for it. When he turned back to find Snow she was gone. The snowball fight seemed to stop and he looked around. Then felt someone tackle him from behind. They rolled in the snow a bit until they stopped. Jack was laying on his back in the snow with Snow ontop of him, laughing her head off. Jack grabbed a handful of snow and pushed it onto the girls head, letting some of it fall down her neck. She gasped and glared at him, chasing after him as he ran away.

"I'm going to get you!"


	6. Day Out

Having a day to distract the younger guardians was Bunny's idea. Sure, he had fun seeing all those kids too but he an the older guardians had things to deal with. They didn't have to worry about Crystal, she was at her mothers palace. Sandy had to leave early, since all the kids of the world needed their dreams. North stayed and showed the kids the presents that he had brought, handing them out to each smiling child.

Jamie and Sunny messed around, each time that they got into a 'fight' the kids would side with the youngest guardian. Jack and Snow were the same way, all the kids seemed to prefer the female guardians. Seth was leaning against the sleigh, watching North hand out presents. A few kids ran up to him and jumped up and down, showing him their presents. He smile and patted their heads then a group of little girls came up and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to play.

"Hey Jack!" Snow said while skating around the pond, a small smile on her face. "Remember this?" She asked tapping her toe against the ice.

"If you fall in then it's not my fault," Jack said in a sing-song voice even though his heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't want her to fall in, like he had. Just seeing her on the ice brought so much bad memories.

"You wouldn't let me fall in," Snow said, mimicking Jack's sing-song voice.

Jack shrugged and smirked at her as he walked away, not looking back. He didn't even hear her come up behind him but he was suddenly thrown to the ground, a small form sitting on his back. Snow laughed and leaned down to the other guardians face then kissed his cheek, a smile coming to her lips. Jack's normally pale face turned pink as he felt North's daughter kiss him, even if it was on the cheeks. Before he could do anything the girl jumped to her feet and ran away, laughing like crazy at him.

Jamie laughed as he watched the two of them then felt a tiny form jump onto his back. He laughed when he felt Sunny take off his hat. He turned to her. She was wearing his hat but she didn't actually put it on all the way so it was hanging to one side of her head. She smiled at him widely and he smiled back, fixing the hat on the guardians head. He smiled when he saw her ears poking out, just the little tips. He smiled and rubbed them in between his fingers. She made a purring noise then blushed and looked down while Jamie chuckled quietly.

All this cheerfulness and joy was just a regular day for the children of Burgess. But, of course, it had to be ruined. Everyone heard a dark laugh then nightmare-dust slowly slid over the snow towards them. The kids screamed and hid behind the guardians. North took a step forward.

"Pitch."


End file.
